This invention relates to a device for cooking sausages and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a wheel-like device for cooking sausages which exposes all sides of each sausage to radiant heat from a heating element.
Wheel-like devices for carrying sausages as the sausages are cooked are shown in Marasco U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,636 and Schwarz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,588. Schwarz et al. shows a device in which each sausage is enclosed inside a basket which limits turing of the sausage. Marasco shows a wheel-like device which carries baskets in which pieces of beef or the like ar confined. An object of this invention is to provide a wheel-like cooking device in which each basket supports a sausage for rolling and turning movement so that the sausage is cooked on all sides as the wheel-like device turns.
Langen U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,476 and Hall U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,001 show devices for supporting articles for rolling travel but do not show the cooking device of this invention.